clam_clanaubreykitkat123lelidkfandomcom-20200213-history
Memes4firs
hey look im about to make this h0tter I. R E S P E C T Do not disrespect a higher rank. Higher ranks have more power than you, and they do not take disrespect lightly. Punishments will follow. II. D O U B L E G R O U P I N G Double grouping is a serious offense. You shall put all loyalty to us. If caught double grouping, your other group will be notified and your OC(s) will be mauled. REGARDING SIDEGROUPS''-''You may be in up to three sidegroups, as long as they are not like another pack or Clan. You must also notify one of the three leaders and get their permission before joining a sidegroup. III. P U N I S H M E N T If you are given punishment, accept it. Refusal to take punishment will only make the punishment worse, so it's in your best interest to take whatever punishment you are given the first time. If you are exiled for a major reason, your next group may be notified of you being exiled and why. IV. L E A V I N G If you leave Phobia, you will be expected to fill out the leaving form. You will have one chance to return. We are not a hotel from which you may check in and out as you please. Leaving a second time will result in you not being welcomed back. V. J O I N I N G When you join Phobia, you will be placed on a 1-week trial. If you leave before staying in the pack for 1 week after joining, you will not be welcomed back. You will also be expected to buddy who you are asked to. We won't tolerate a "well nobdy buddied me so i'm leaving kthxbye lol." You swore a loyalty oath to this pack, you will do what you are assigned to do. VI. A C T I V I T Y It is advised you try to be on AJ at least once a week. Unless you have stated clearly that you are going to be in''active, it is your duty to be active. You joined a roleplay'' group. You will be expected to roleplay. VII. M A T U R I T Y When you are told to stop messing around and roleplay, you will be expected to stop messing around and roleplay, especially if the one that told you to do so is a higher rank than you. Disobeying a higher rank is a form of disrespect and will not be tolerated. VIII. S P A R R I N G Sparring is not a joke or a game. Sparring is training and should be taken seriously as such. A spar must be agreed on by both participants. Do not attack another pack member and claim it to be a spar afterwards. We can't predict if another group will attempt to attack us and initiate war, so sparring is necessary to keep our skills sharp, should such an event come to pass. Please note that we respect traditional roleplay just as much as advanced. We accept all roleplay styles. IX. D R A M A Some sort of drama or plot is necessary for roleplay, but out of roleplay drama is unwanted and unnecessary. If you cause or keep drama alive, severe punishments will follow. Drama can and will be handled by the three leaders. P U N I S H M E N T S MILD No Patrols Extra Patrols Neophyte Duties Confined to Camp MODERATE Demotion Banned from meetings/gatherings Banned from joining activities Banned from joining roleplay sessions Banned from camp SEVERE Exiled Deformed/Disabled Mauled/Killed